


Take Care (of you)

by aWorkNprogress



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha!Yang, Alpha/Omega, F/F, G!P Yang, Needy!Blake, omega!blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWorkNprogress/pseuds/aWorkNprogress
Summary: Yang is out on a mission with Ruby and Team JNPR when Blake's heat starts.





	Take Care (of you)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

Blake’s heat started two weeks after Yang left for her mission. That means that for at least three days out of the seven she would be heat she would be a horny mess with only her hand has compensation.

Currently, Blake was stretched out on their bed, in their three-bedroom apartment, her yukata having been stripped off long ago when it became too hot to bear even the thin material. Her hand was buried between her spread legs working furiously at her core. It wasn’t nearly the same as when Yang was doing it, her fingers either weren’t long enough, or the pressure and angle wasn’t right. She couldn’t even remember how she managed to get through her heats before she and Yang were a thing, and frankly she didn’t miss it, but for the sake of her current greedy core she tried desperately to remember.

With care Blake managed to work a finger in, and with the assistance of the flood of juices that had been spewing from her for last half hour it slipped in with little resistance. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine it was Yang’s fingers working her over. Yang would tease her to start off, barely moving in her at all until Blake was a whimpering and simpering mess and begging to be fucked. Blake gripped tightly onto the sheets, burying her nose into pillows next to her. They were Yang’s pillows which smelled of gas, sweat, and a hint of lavender, and biting down on the feathered cushions did little stifle her gasps and moans.

Yang would then add a second finger and Blake would clench tightly at the stretch, as if she wasn’t sure whether she wanted to suck Yang in further or push the intrusions out. The stretch would be painful because for some reason Blake was always tighter during her heat, but Yang would kiss at her belly, her thighs, her clit, whatever was in reach while she waited for Blake to adjust to the new stretch. Then when Blake would roll her hips, a clear sign she wanted Yang to start moving again, the blonde would suckle on her nipple, rolling her tongue around the stiff bud, biting gently at the peaks as she slowly started to thrust. Then everything would be a blur, Yang always had that effect on her, taking over all her thoughts until she wasn’t sure up from down or left from right, only that Yang was there, that Yang was around her, loving on her, taking her into her mouth and engulfing all which Blake was. Yang’s thrusts would come fast, her arm pumping furiously, her arched back covered in sweat, Blake’s clit straining against the pad of Yang’s thumb that was a constant reminded of a pressure on the bundle of nerves that wasn’t there. Then Yang would be nipping at the flesh just under her jaw, where her scent was the strongest.

Blake whimpered, her back arching as her fingers set a fast, unrelenting pace. She brought her other hand up to fondle her nipples, pinching and rolling the buds between her fingers. She could feel the knot in her core tightening until she was left teetering on the edge of abyss.

As Yang would suck on her flesh until her skin was bruised purple and Blake was a sobbing mess, the hard cock pressed against her inner thigh another reminder of the emptiness that she felt, and then she was wanting Yang. Wanting Yang to drive into her repeatedly, filling every crevice inside of her and then stretch her abused walls with her knot and cum. To breed her and mark her as her own, to let Blake mark the blond as her own.

At the thought if Yang’s knot pressing demanding at her entrance, too large to go in smoothly without Yang pressing down on her hip, Blake finally allowed herself to welcome the abyss, a cry and sob leaving her lips as her legs quakes and snapped shut around her hand, and her stomach quivered with tremors, head thrown back, and her other hand stuffed into her mouth to keeping from yelling. Her cunt grasped for a knot that wasn’t there, and juices drenched her hand and continued to flow until the sheets were soaked and a puddle of her slick began to form. Despite having climaxed Blake continued to thrust, each pass of her fingers drawing out her pleasure until she fell back into that same abyss three more times before she was completely spent and the passing of her fingers began to bring her pain rather than pleasure.

Drained of all her energy Blake slowly removed her fingers wincing at the soreness. Bringing her fingers to her mouth the faunus licked them clean until none of her salty flavor lingered. With her heated sated for now, Blake curled up intent on getting what little rest she could before her body demanded her attention again.

* * *

The next several days were complete hell. Blake had lost count of how many orgasms she had given herself and by the second day they had started to lose their pleasure entirely. To make matters worse it seemed as if her arousal was incited by the smallest of things, the coffee table—where she pictured Yang bending her over and taking her brutally from behind- the large single panel window in their living room—where Yang would often take her up against—for god sakes she had even got excited just looking at a spatula-which thankfully had not been used in any kind of sexual way, but the thought of Yang giving her a good spanking with it had just the job. Okay so maybe there was a reason behind her arousal but that didn’t negate the fact that she was getting real sick of having to deal with her heat when she could be doing other productive things—such as reading.

By the fourth day, Blake was crying from frustration. Her heat had been triggered for the third time and now she found herself once again with her hand between her legs cramping because she had been working at her clit for at least what felt like an hour. She was sweating, and her thighs were covered in trials of slick, but regardless of all the signs that her body was in pleasure, that what she was doing felt great, there wasn’t any pleasure to be felt. After another ten minutes of working her fingers Blake was ready to give up and call it a night (maybe if she just ignored it, it would go away and she find something to help in the morning) when the door to their bed room was opened. Blake tensed prepared to put a fight if the person attacked, but then a familiar scent reached her, it was covered in a thick layer of stench, but underneath it was still the same, gas, sweat, and a hint of lavender. Her alpha was back—Yang was back.

“Y-Yang” Blake whimpered, turning her head to find the blonde standing in the door way, nostrils flared, chest rising and falling rapidly, and her hand clenching the door frame.

Yang stood paralyzed, as soon as she had entered the house she had been suffocated by Blake’s pheromones, and when she smelt Blake’s arousal on the sofa, in the kitchen—everywhere she knew that her omega had been in heat for some time. Really though she was just happy to be able to be here for this moment, her mission with Ruby and team JNPR was supposed to have lasted for another three days but being here now, with her omega who was primed for breeding, and wanting her she was happy that she had spent most of her aura kicking some major grim ass. Fighting grim was fun but nothing would ever compare to the visual before her, Blake sprawled out on their bed-the covers thrown off and falling off the edge, the faunus’s body coated in a thick layer of sweat with a hand buried between her legs and the other buried in her raven hair, the room soaked in musk, but most of all amber eyes locked on her, piercing her to her very soul. Yang found that her cock had no troubles coming to life, and more quickly than she would like to admit began to start straining against the seams of her pants.

Despite all the pheromones, breath moans, and whimpers coming from Blake though the look on the faunus’s face, eyes now clenched shut tight, brow furrowed, and lips set in a firm line told the alpha a very different story of what was going on.

“Yang.” Blake called again this time more anxious, drawing the blonde from her thoughts.

“I’m here kitten.” Yang finally left her spot from the door taking a seat on the edge of the bed so Blake was now in arms reach.

Yang glanced down between Blake’s legs at her angry red swollen lips and winced in sympathy, Blake’s clit was completely removed from the hood and the poor bundle of nerves looked as if it had been beaten to death by Blake’s fingers. Taking pity on the abused cluster of nerves Yang took Blake’s hand by the wrist and pulled her hand back from the swollen tissue. This earned a cry of displeasure followed by a hiss of anger and a threatening glint of sharp teeth from Blake.

“No! I need- “

“I know,” Yang said a rumbling starting up in her chest as she tried to sooth the omega’s anger, “but you’ve gone and worked yourself up to no end.”

Blake hissed again but the noise was quickly drowned out by one of Yang’s louder growls, this was not up for debate.

“Just try to relax,” Yang scratched at the soft downy hairs at the base of Blake’s cat ears, unlike her previous actions this one earned her a purr of pleasure from Blake, “I’ll take good care of you, I always do, don’t I?”

Blake hummed in agreement turning more fully into Yang’s practiced hand so her fingers could reach more of her ears. Yang smiled and continued to scratch and comfort the faunus until Blake was nothing more than a limp mess in their bed, amber eyes drooping. Then Yang quickly assessed the situation, and the best way to go about helping the frustrated omega. She knew Blake had to be sore if her earlier facial expressions were anything to go by, so that was a no on penetration, and her clit was probably overstimulated and would need a soft, more gently touch than her fingers.

Crawling further onto the bed Yang settled her weight between Blake’s open thighs until their hips were slotted together. Blake cried out when the bugle in Yang’s pants dragged across her clit, and despite being over stimulated and bone exhausted Blake rolled her hips back and forth along the bugle. Yang gasped at the friction and quickly stilled Blake’s rocking hips before she causes her cock to strain any further in her pant than it was.

Blake whimpered, holding tight to the collar of Yang’s shirt so that she could pull the girl down and nuzzle into the blonde’s neck, “Yang please, it hurts.”

“Tell me what you want kitten.” Yang kissed at the pale shoulder before her, and rubbed in what she hopped was a soothing motion along Blake’s hip.

“W-want to feel you, your skin, your- “

“Say no more, your wish is my command.”

Yang sat back on her heels, lifting her shirt over her head, just as another pair of hands began to work on removing her belt, and lowing her pants and boxers in one go. They pooled around her boots and together they both quickly undid the laces and removed the rest of Yang’s clothing. Soon Yang was back to being cradled between Blake’s thighs this time though there was nothing separating them.

Blake bit into her lip to keep from crying out when Yang’s cock dragged through her swollen lips and rubbed over the head of clit before finally resting on her stomach. Blake was going delirious, to have her alpha so close, to feel their skin touching, but to not have her completely, to not be taken completely yet, it was driving Blake insane.

“Yang, your knot, I want you now, please.” Blake begged her ears flattening.

Yang groaned, if Blake only knew how much effort she had to put in to not follow the omega’s request, how her words caused the alpha in Yang to snap and throw itself at the bars of its cage. Yang wanted badly to just flip Blake onto her hands and knees and rut without abandoned into Blake until the other girl was round with her seed, but she knew Blake couldn’t handle such intensity. Not now, not when she was still so fragile, but later maybe it could be an option if the both weren’t too exhausted.

“Don’t worry you’ll get my knot,” Yang whispered, their lips brushing as she spoke, “but for now I just need you to be a good kitten. Can you do that for me Blakey?”

Blake whimpered but nodded and Yang kissed her one last time before creating a trail of kisses from her jaw to her neck and down her sternum and cleavage until Yang was laying on her stomach and breathing puffs of warm air onto her cunt, which was sopping wet and swollen still, the lips of her vulva petaled out like a flower in full bloom, revealing her canal that was pulsing at Yang.

The first swipe was made without any warning, and it caused Blake to release a loud mew, and bury her hands into blond tresses. The second swipe Blake was more prepared for, it was slower and Yang made a noise of happiness. Yang dug into the omega with gusto act as if she was starved and Blake was an all you can eat buffet. The alpha made sure to keep Blake on her toes varying the lengths of her licks and the pressure, so Blake always left wanting more. When Blake’s salty juice began to spill Yang couldn’t stop herself from lapping directly at the source drinking in as much of the omega as she could. Blake squealed and reared back, running from the sensation but only got so far before Yang’s arms wrapped around her hips and dragged her back to the blonde’s mouth, with no escape Blake was forced to give into Yang’s ministrations, grinding her cunt against the alpha’s mouth. Yang was drowning in Blake’s slick, it always did surprise her how much more Blake released during her heat compared to other times, but Yang wouldn’t complain.

The whimpers, moans, and cries Blake released as Yang lapped at her, sent a spike of lust though Yang straight to her cock which began to leak precum in response. Reaching down Yang palmed her cock giving it a few pumps to relieve the tension that was building. Somehow Blake must have known what Yang was doing because she growled threatening and yanked at the blonde’s hair. Yang smirked at the tug, omegas were known for being notoriously selfish and greedy during their heats, and Blake especially fell into the category.

“Yang.” Blake whined kicking out slightly at Yang’s hips when the blonde didn’t stop her hands movements.

“I thought you wanted my knot.” Yang teased grinning.

“I do.” Blake gasped throwing her head back as Yang began to suck on her clit.

“Well then I have to get it ready.”

“No,” Blake groaned in frustration, “Now, want you in me now”

“I thought we went over this already.” Yang crawled back up until she was hovering over Blake frowning down at the faunus.

“Don’t care.” Blake said sucking on Yang’s bottom lip, then trailing a hand down the alpha’s body until her fingers were joined with Yang’s wrapped around the thick muscle between the blonde’s legs, “I want you now.”

Yang bit into Blake’s shoulder stifling a groan at the feeling of Blake’s smooth skin pumping along her cock, and her thumb running over the head to smear the drabble of clear liquid making a mess of their hands. Completely taken by Blake’s ministration Yang was powerless to stop the omega from guiding the head of her cock to the omega’s entrance. A jerk of Blake’s hips had the head sinking an inch into the warm cavern and Yang moaning. Blake grabbed at the firm muscle of Yang’s ass and squeezed causing Yang to yelp and jerk her hips sinking another inch into Blake, who winced at the pain of the widest part finally breaching her entrance and slipping in. Soon though she was moaning as her alpha finally sunk all the way into the hilt, filling her to the max, her walls tried to bear down around the blonde but found it almost impossible due to the girth.

After taking a moment to catch her breath Yang slowly pulled back until only the tip remained inside Blake before thrusting back in. Blake sighed in content as Yang kept with the slow pace, forgoing speed for depth and passion as she bent to kiss at Blake’s chest and finally took her lips in a long kiss, not pulling away until they were gasping for air.

It wasn’t until Blake began to roll her hips that Yang picked up her pace, shuffling so that Blake’s thighs rested atop hers, and her hands were firmly gripping the omega’s hips. The new position allowed for Yang’s cock to rub sinfully against the soft patch of tissue along Blake’s front wall every time she exited that caused the faunus to cry out.

“ _Fuck! Yes, right there_!”

Leaning forward so that most of her weight was braced on her hands by Blake’s hips, Yang picked up her pace, matching her thrusts to the sound of Blake’s moans. The walls around her began to pulse rapidly and Yang felt her knot expanding. For now, it was small but if she waited in longer it would be a struggle to try and fit inside Blake.

“I need you to relax.” Yang whispered, Blake nodded she had been anxiously aware of the alpha’s growing knot as it rubbed incessantly against her clit.

On the next thrust Yang didn’t pull back rather gripping tightly onto Blake’s hips, as she continued to press forward. It went in slow, and still required Blake to press back into the knot, but when the widest part finally sunk in and there was little to it and Blake’s walls were quickly sealing shut on the other end Yang’s knot. They both released sobs of relief and Blake wrapped her arms around Yang’s neck pulling her down for a kiss, as the alpha began to move. With her knot finally in, Yang didn’t have the same freedom of movement as before instead she could only thrust centimeters at a time, unless she wanted to breach Blake’s cervix.

“Yang,” Blake moaned pulling back from the kiss nosing for scent gland along the blonde’s neck, “I’m coming.”

“It’s okay, come for me Blake.” Yang tilted her head baring her neck to the omega.

With another powerful thrust from the alpha Blake cried out sinking her teeth into the rough patch of skin as her body shook violently. Blood and a sweet sustenance filled her mouth and Blake happily sucked it down. While Blake took her time coming down from her high her sporadically pulsing walls tipped the alpha over as well. Yang groaned loudly as her knot expanded to its full size and the pressure in Yang’s stomach released as she spilled into Blake, spurt after spurt shooting into the omega’s depth, her knot making it impossible for any to escape.

With some effort Yang managed to thrust a few more times as her orgasm tampered off into weaker spurts. Smiling down at the faunus beneath her Yang leaned down and pressed a kiss to Blake’s forehead followed by her nose and then finally her lips.

“See I always take care of you.” Yang said her breath coming in heavy pants their lips brushing as she spoke.

Blake purred rubbing her nose against the blonde’s check, “That you do,” wrapping her legs tightly around Yang’s hips Blake pushed on the alpha’s shoulders and quickly flipped their positions, “but I much prefer it when I take care of you.”


End file.
